With development of display technology, OLED (organic light emitting diode) displays, as a new type of display devices, have been more and more widely used.
In a micro display structure of an OLED device, a cathode, an anode and functional structure film layers located between the cathode and the anode are included. Due to thinness of each layer of the functional structure film layers, it is easy to produce a short circuit between the cathode and the anode. In a manufacturing process, a manufacturing procedure of the OLED device is complex; in a case that abnormal substances exist on the functional structure film layers, or manufacturing processes such as digging hole, climbing up and other processes are not controlled well, it may cause thinness of the functional structure film layers, leading to a smaller resistance between the cathode and the anode of the OLED device, so that the short circuit occurs between the anode and the cathode. If the short circuit occurs between the anode and the cathode of the OLED device in a pixel circuit, not only the malfunctioned pixel do not emit light, and a black dot appears in the malfunctioned pixel, but also a large current will be generated at the malfunctioned pixel, and the large current also affects a light emitting state of pixels around the malfunctioned pixel. Therefore, the short circuit between the cathode and the anode of the OLED device can seriously affect display quality.
In order to ensure the display quality, it is required to remove the malfunctioned pixel, so as to suppress the large current caused by the short circuit between the cathode and the anode of the OLED device. Currently, in the pixel circuit, a method for handling the short circuit between the cathode and the anode of the OLED device comprises: firstly finding the malfunctioned pixel through a lookup approach, and then destroying the malfunctioned pixel by using laser ablation. This handling method is not only complicated in process, but also difficult to remedy in a case of generating a new malfunctioned pixel.